prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Smile
|singalbum-image = File:Diamond_Smile_Album.jpg |singalbum-imagewidth = 300px |Album = Diamond Smile (Single) |Tracklist = 1.Diamond Smile 2.Youth Algorithm 3.Diamond Smile (Instrumental) 4.Youth Algorithm (Instrumental) |Anime = Episode 52 - Heart-throbbing! Exciting! The Jewel Auditions Are Starting! (Opening) |Lyricist = Shin Furuya |Composer/Arranger = Yusuke Katō}} is the fourth opening of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is sung by Run Girls, Run!. The full version was released on May 29th, 2019. Performers Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Tobikiri no butai ga matteru (dokidoki) Tobidasō yo mune hatte (wan tsū surī janpu) Atarashī akuse to kimegao forochike Yūki genki junbi ōkē? Tobira kara koboredasu kirakira no mukōgawa Deaeru hajimaru ōdishon mirai e Kokoro kirameki nanbā wan yume to egao ga daiyamondo Mune no jueru sekai ni hikare Watashi mezameru purichan nagareboshi yori kakenuke yō Donna negai datte kiseki datte kanau yo Kōde chenji sutāto Sora e Fly Fly Fly zutto kanata e datte saikōchō Tokimeku kimochi de tsuyoku habatakeru Jueru chansu chansu chansu shinjiteru kara kitto sūpā sutā Koete miseru kara Kagayaita sutēji wo sakasō |-| Kanji= とびきりの舞台が 待ってる （ドキドキ） 飛び出そうよ 胸張って （ワンツースリージャンプ） 新しいアクセと キメ顔フォロチケ ゆうき げんき 準備オーケー？ トビラからこぼれだす キラキラの向こう側 出会える 始まる オーディション 未来へ ココロきらめきナンバーワン 夢と笑顔がダイヤモンド 胸のジュエル 世界に光れ 私めざめるプリチャン 流れ星より翔け抜けよう どんな 願いだって 奇跡だって 叶うよ コーデチェンジスタート 空へFly Fly Fly ずっと彼方へ だって最高潮 ときめく気持ちで 強く羽ばたける ジュエルチャンス チャンス チャンス 信じてるからきっとスーパースター 越えて見せるから 輝いたステージを咲かそう |-| English= An extraordinary stage is waiting for you (heart-pounding) You'll fly with all your heart (one-two-three jump) With new access to face poses and follow tickets Are you prepared with courage and spirit? Peek through the door to see the sparkling opposite side You can meet to begin your audition to the future Number one sparkling heart, your dream and smile is a diamond The jewel in your heart will make the world shine I'm awakening PriChan, let's fly from shooting stars Which wish or miracle will come true? Coord Change Start Fly Fly Fly to the sky, all the way to the top I'm strongly spreading my wings with a thrilling feeling Jewel Chance Chance Chance I believe you're a superstar Because we show that we surpass Let's make the shining stage bloom Full Version Romaji= Tobikiri no butai ga matteru (dokidoki) Tobidasō yo mune hatte (wan tsū surī janpu) Atarashī akuse to kimegao forochike Yūki genki junbi ōkē? Tobira kara koboredasu kirakira no mukōgawa Deaeru hajimaru ōdishon mirai e Kokoro kirameki nanbā wan yume to egao ga daiyamondo Mune no jueru sekai ni hikare Watashi mezameru purichan nagareboshi yori kakenuke yō Donna negai datte kiseki datte kanau yo Kōde chenji sutāto Sora e Fly Fly Fly zutto kanata e datte saikōchō Tokimeku kimochi de tsuyoku habatakeru Jueru chansu chansu chansu shinjiteru kara kitto sūpā sutā Koete miseru kara Kagayaita sutēji wo sakasō Akogare no saizu ga fukuramu (sowasowa) Kowai kurai sukoshi dake (ai mai mī suranpu?) Suteki na raibaru kawaī foro tomo Honki yowaki watashi donmai Kakko tsukezu ni fumidasō kitto jibun no kotoba de Mitsukaru egakeru daremo shiranai sutairu Hitomi purizumu onrī wan Itsuka namida wa purachina Rabu wa enajī uchū yo somare Hitori hitori no merodi niji no hate made hibikaseyō Donna keshiki datte haruka datte mezaseru We are jueru aidoru Tsubasa hirogaru wandārando Mou hanasanai fantajī Kono hōseki wakuwaku tsutaetai dokomademo todoke Kokoro kirameki nanbā wan yume to egao ga daiyamondo Mune no jueru sekai ni hikare Watashi mezameru purichan nagareboshi yori kakenuke yō Donna negai datte kiseki datte kanau yo Kōde chenji sutāto Sora e Fly Fly Fly zutto kanata e datte saikōchō Tokimeku kimochi de tsuyoku habatakeru Jueru chansu chansu chansu shinjiteru kara kitto sūpā sutā Koete miseru kara Kagayaita sutēji wo sakasō |-| Kanji= とびきりの舞台が　待ってる(ドキドキ) 飛び出そうよ　胸張って　(ワンツースリージャンプ) 新しいアクセと　キメ顔のフォロチケ ゆうき　げんき　準備オーケー？ トビラからこぼれだす　キラキラの向こう側 出会える　始まる　オーディション　未来へ ココロきらめきナンバーワン 夢と笑顔がダイヤモンド 胸のジュエル　世界に光れ 私めざめるプリチャン　流れ星より翔け抜けよう どんな　願いだって　奇跡だって　叶うよ コーデチェンジスタート 空へFly Fly Fly ずっと彼方へ　だって最高潮 ときめく気持ちで　強く羽ばたける ジュエルチャンス　チャンス　チャンス 信じてるからきっとスーパースター 超えて見せるから　輝いたステージを咲かそう 憧れのサイズが膨らむ(そわそわ) 怖いくらい　少しだけ(アイ　マイ　ミー　スランプ？) 素敵なライバル　可愛いフォロトモ ほんき　よわき　私ドンマイ カッコつけずに踏み出そう　きっと自分の言葉で 見つかる　描ける　誰も知らないスタイル 瞳プリズムオンリーワン いつか涙はプラチナ ラブはエナジー　宇宙よ染まれ ひとりひとりのメロディ　虹の果てまで響かせよう どんな　景色だって　遥かだって　目指せる We are ジュエルアイドル ツバサ広がるワンダーランド もう離さないファンタジー この宝石　ワクワク　伝えたい　どこまでも届け ココロきらめきナンバーワン 夢と笑顔がダイヤモンド 胸のジュエル　世界に光れ 私めざめるプリチャン　流れ星より翔け抜けよう どんな　願いだって　奇跡だって　叶うよ コーデチェンジスタート 空へFly Fly Fly ずっと彼方へ　だって最高潮 ときめく気持ちで　強く羽ばたける ジュエルチャンス　チャンス　チャンス 信じてるからきっとスーパースター 超えて見せるから　輝いたステージを咲かそう |-| English= Audio Gallery See Diamond Smile/Image Gallery and Diamond Smile/Video Gallery Trivia * There's an animation error where the space between Emo's left arm and her pigtail is colored yellow instead of the background being there before Maria and Suzu arrive. * This song plays during Jewel Chance in Arcade Game. Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Songs by Run Girls, Run! Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan